Forever
by picturebookgirl
Summary: “A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...” A Cassie onexshot. r/r! :D


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. [:

* * *

**Forever**. A Cassie _onexshot_.

_A guy and a girl can be just friends..._

**-cam-**

"I now pwonounce you Mifter and Missus Fithur!"

5 year old "Reverend" Derrick Harrington's lisped voice rang out across the little doll's house which they had made into a makeshift chapel. Massie had wanted to play "Brides and Grooms" and she had pestered you into being the groom because "nobody else wants to be it". Oh, and that you were her this week's best friend.

"You can kiss her now!" Reverend Harrington giggled at this sentence.

You scrunched your nose and puckered your lips at her. But she wouldn't let you kiss her, oh no. Not when boy cooties are so contagious.

Instead, she kissed her pointing finger and placed it on your lips. After pulling it away, she swiped her contaminated finger on an unsuspecting Dylan Marvil and shouted out "boy cooties!" at her.

Dylan had burst out crying.

But you didn't care about her. You and Massie were officially "newlyweds".

**-massie-**

He was always there for you. Ever since preschool, ever since you played that game of "Brides and Grooms" with him, you never had another best friend. Before that, you always kept changing, because you always got bored with him or her. But being with Cam was never boring.

"Can you believe that my stupid, stupid parents won't let me go see Fall Out Boy??!!" You complain at him, late one night as you pace around your massive purple room. He just sat on your bed, cross legged, listening patiently to your every word.

"I mean, I'm practically thirteen now! I should be able to go to this concert!"

He would always wait for you to stop speaking and start fuming before he would throw that one line of advice that would always save your life.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. The tickets are all sold out now."

No. That wasn't what you were expecting. You stop pacing to glare at him.

"You're supposed to make me feel better, not worse!" You grumble. But you gave it up. You flop dramatically next to him, upsetting the neat arrangement of pillows that Inez had so nicely done up.

He then shifted his weight and retrieved something out of his pocket. He fanned them across your face before dropping it on your chest.

"I was going to give these to you for your birthday but I think now is more appropriate. And just don't tell your parents that you're going to see them." You look at him, puzzled, at the cryptic sentence he just said. You sit up to take a better look at what he had taken out of his pocket and gasp. Lying on your lap were two premium Fall Out Boy tickets, the ones that were supposed to be "sold out".

"I thought they were sold out!" You squeal. But you didn't care. You were going to see Fall Out Boy!

"Feel better now?" He smiles at you, his green and blue eye sparkling with amusement. You throw your arms around him and give him a tight squeeze.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"

"You're welcome." He laughs breathlessly. "As long as you take me as your plus one."

You look at him and smile. You wouldn't have it any other way.

_But at one point or another, they will fall for each other..._

**-massie-**

"Cam!"

He turns around, his dark, indie boy band-esque hair whipping around his face. His adorable blue and green eyes light up when he sees you.

No. Not adorable. You cannot think that about a guy you've known ever since preschool. I mean, you've even seen him naked.

But you can't help it. Ever since you turned super sweet thirteen and got dubbed with your own unlimited platinum AmEx card, your mind caught up with your hormones and you finally know what it feels like for your knees to turn into jelly every time you see him. And you wonder if he gets the same feeling when he sees you or not.

"Massie!" He walks over to you from underneath the giant oak tree, where you always meet him, a skateboard in hand. "What's up?"

"Well..." you start of, a mischievous smile forming on your lips, "guess what I just did this morning."

"Whaaaaaaat..." he asks, squinting his eyes.

"I landed a freaking 360 kickflip! And I have the vid on my phone to prove it."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"It's true!" You flip open your phone and find the video. "Here."

He leans in closer to you, to get a better view of the video. He was so close to you that you could smell his soap and spicy deodorant. You inhale it all in.

When he had finished watching the video, he looked back up at you, with awe painted on his face. Your heart does a little flip.

"That was so cool!" Cam commented. "I can't believe you achieved that before I did!"

You giggle. You then realise that he is still really close to you. His blue and green orbs trail down from your own amber ones and rests for a split second at your lips before he suddenly coughs and moves away from you.

You sigh, disappointed but relieved at the same time. You then subconsciously lick your lips and consciously realise that they were dry.

That was when you started to wear lipgloss.

**-cam-**

It was another boring English lesson. You didn't like English; you didn't get the point in learning something you speak every day. Science was so much cooler; there was no limit in what you could do in that class.

You stare at the whiteboard, hoping you looked like you were paying attention. You sat in the front half of the classroom for English, another thing you hate about this class. Sitting in alphabetical order sucked.

Your eyes finally couldn't take Mr Selman's unreadable scrawl anymore and start wondering around the small classroom. They then land on a certain girl with deep chestnut hair, her curls cascading down her back. Your breath catches. Who was that girl? You didn't know the class had a new girl.

She turns around to face the window, just enough so you could see her face. It was... Massie?

You quickly turn away, your face beetroot red. You feel kind of dirty, checking out your best friend like that.

But when did she ever change from the skateboard-loving-NY-cap-wearing-duckling to this glossy-lipped -was that a miniskirt?-wearing -swan? Last time you checked she was telling you that she had just landed a 360 kickflip on her board.

Then, you see Derrick Harrington sitting two seats away from you, checking out the same girl. You suddenly feel a rush of protectiveness over her; you realise that you didn't like other people checking her out.

But there was another feeling that you couldn't quite put your finger on, one that passed as quickly as it came. It was not until much later you realised what the feeling was.

It was jealousy.

_Maybe at the wrong time..._

**-cam-**

You were sitting underneath the big shady oak tree in the park where you and Massie always hung out back in the good old elementary school days. Not so much anymore since you were so busy with high school and she was so busy with her little group of friends. Yeah, you hung out with them at lunch sometimes but after a while, they just got annoying and you couldn't talk to Massie without talking to the rest of the Pretty Committee.

Well, except for Claire. You didn't mind her hanging out with Claire. In fact, you liked her. A lot.

So it was a surprise when she asked you to meet underneath the oak tree after school. You asked her, jokingly of course, if it the rest of her "little friends" were going to come as well. She just glared at you and walked away.

After a while of just sitting in a comfortable silence with both your backs against the tree, she looks at you nervously, biting her bottom lip. She never does that, always worried that her lipgloss would be ruined, so what she's about to ask you must be really big.

"Cam, you wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

You look away from her, uncomfortable. When the deafening silence made her realise that you're not going to answer, she added quickly

"As friends, of course."

"I'd love to," you say quickly, trying to not sound relieved, "but I'm already going with Claire."

You look at her, waiting for her face to react. You thought you saw a flash of jealousy and hurt dash through her amber eyes, but what would she be jealous and hurt about? You brush the unnerving thought away. It must have been your imagination.

"Oh, okay then." Massie shrugged "No biggie."

You smile at her and she smiles back at you, no hard feelings. She then pulls out a tube of Cinnabon flavoured (don't tell anyone but it's your favourite flavour 'cuz it smells the nicest) Glossip Girl and slathered it on her already shiny enough lips. Two coats later, she capped back the tube and placed it in her handbag.

Little did you know that when she slathered lipgloss on like that, it mean that she was hurt. And you were the one that caused it.

_Maybe temporarily..._

**-massie-**

It was just another high school party, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. You were a junior now, so you weren't as naive or as awestruck as you were when you were a frosh. You walk into the party, cool as a cucumber, with Derrick's arm snaked around your waist and Alicia Rivera, your bffl, by your side.

After a few minutes and a few sips of Derrick's beer later, you see Cam slip in, looking a little lost. You decide to be nice and talk to him, for old time's sake. You walk up to him and tap him on his shoulders.

"Hello, stranger."

He spins around, with an almost scared look on his face. When he sees that it's just you, he relaxes.

"Oh. Hey, Massie."

You take a good look at him, something you haven't done in a long time. His hair was a little longer than usual and it was flopped over his eyes. He looks different, yet the same then the boy you remembered.

You lead him to an almost empty couch and catch up with his life. He seems reluctant but he then remembers that it's only you he's talking to so he loosens up. This is when you realise that every time he smiles at you or at something, your heart races.

When the conversation stops, you sit in silence, with his arm casually slung around your shoulders. The silence was a comfortable silence and it felt right just sitting with him. He then turns and faces you.

"What?" You ask him. He then leans in and kisses you.

You were a bit surprised at first, but then you kiss him right back. An electric rush surges through your body. You hope that Derrick's hav-

Derrick.

You stop abruptly, and he senses it and pulls away. His face looked hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?"

You so badly wanted to lean in and start kissing him again, but you couldn't do this to Derrick, who had been so faithful to you.

"I-I'm sorry," You stammer, before you pick up your purse and run out of the party, with tears flowing out of your amber eyes.

_Maybe too late..._

**-massie-**

It was your last official day as a senior at Westchester High. Everyone around you was rushing like mad to get everyone to sign their yearbook. You sign a few here and there with your purple pen. You then feel a tap on your shoulder.

"You think you can sign mine?"

Cam Fisher. You hadn't seen him in ages. You smiled neutrally at him before you squeeze in a "Massie J Block" on one side of the autographs page. You then hand him your book and he scribbles something in it.

"Massie! Come and sign my book!" Alicia Rivera hollered, motioning you over. You turn back to Cam.

"Sorry, gotta go," you say, shutting your yearbook without even looking at what he wrote. "Maybe I'll see you around this summer."

But you both knew that this wasn't true. You had avoided him like a plague, ever since that party incident last year.

But he just smiles at you and wave goodbye. You walk away from him, forever. Or so you thought.

Little did you know what he wrote in your yearbook would change your life tonight...

_Or maybe..._

**-cam-**

You were sitting in your room, with your guitar in your hand, beating yourself up for what you wrote in her yearbook. You wish you could take it all away. I mean, she has Derrick "hotshot" Harrington. Why would she want you?

But deep in your heart, you know that you can't stop thinking about that one kiss that you shared with her at that party. Yeah you've had a few girlfriends here and there but you just can't help thinking about her, even when you weren't single.

You give up trying to concentrate on playing the guitar. With a frustrated sigh you, gently of course, throw it on your bed and flop down next to it.

There was a tapping noise on your window. Your eyes flew open. It was 8.30 at night. Who could it be? Was it Claire stalking you again?

The tapping got louder and more urgent. You fly out of your bed and go to the window. You ripped open your curtains and you smile at the person who was hanging precariously at the edge of your windowsill, her chestnut brown hair billowing in the winds and her amber eyes smiling right back at you.

**-massie-**

You had no idea what got you reading all the comments on your yearbook. Usually you avoid doing so because all the comments are fake, rude, bitchy or just plain annoying.

But somehow, you open the year book to page 109 and you do read them. You then read one in particular. One written by a certain blue and green eyed boy you've secretly thought of, ever since that party in junior year. The kiss you've been replaying over and over again, thinking what a bitch you were for running out on him like you did and thinking that he probably hates you.

And you read it again.

And again.

And again.

Before you knew what you were doing, you were grabbing your warmest Marc Jacobs coat, slipping on your oldest pair of black Ugg boots and grabbing your keys to your Mercedes on the way out of the comforts of your own house.

_Just maybe..._

**-cam&&massie-**

Wordlessly, she crashed into his body and kissed his lips. When they broke apart for breath, he asked her about him. She just shook her head and said the two magical words "broke up". He smiled and dipped his head in to kiss her soft, lips again. It was unglossed, just the way he liked it. This moment was exactly like the last time, he thought, except now he knew, that she wasn't going to run out of his arms. This time, it was going to be forever.

_Forever._

* * *

_**I liked writing that... did you like that? If you do... you know what to do ;)**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


End file.
